thiscouldbeamoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Majora's Mask
'Majora's Mask '''is a fan-made idea, this is not leaked information and I do not own the rights to Legend Of Zelda. Plot The story of ''Majora's Mask is set after the events of Ocarina of Time. After the defeat of Ganondorf, Link is sent back in time so that he might relive his childhood. After some time has passed, he sets out on a journey with his horse, Epona, to find an unnamed friend he lost after his battles with evil. A fairy sound effect played as this information is disclosed likely implies that this friend is Navi, Link's Fairy companion who departed at the end of his adventure in''Ocarina of Time''. At the bottom of the hole, Link is confronted by the gloating Skull Kid, who claims he "got rid of" Link's horse. Using the evil powers of the mask, the Skull Kid then turns Link into a Deku Scrub. As the Skull Kid makes his exit, Tatl is separated from her brother, Tael, and has no choice but to ask Link's help in reuniting her with her companions. After navigating a complex of subterranean caves, Link meets the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman, who has the power to change him back into his true shape, though he is first required to retrieve his Ocarina of Time in order to do so. In exchange, he asks Link to retrieve Majora's Mask from the Skull Kid.While traveling deep inside the Lost Woods, Link is ambushed and knocked off his horse by the Skull Kid, a strange imp wearing a peculiar mask, and his two friends, the fairies Tatl and Tael. The Skull Kid initially seems to recognize Link somehow, but quickly dismisses it, taking his Ocarina of Time. While the Skull Kid attempts to play the ocarina, Link comes to, and approaches the Skull Kid; he tries to lunge at the Skull Kid to reclaim his ocarina, but the imp quickly mounts Epona and takes off deep into the woods. Link is able to hold onto Epona for a little while before being thrown off, attempting to give chase on foot instead. Given no option, Link follows them into an entryway leading into a large, hollow tree. Once inside, Link finds himself on the edge of a great hole, and is too late to save himself from falling into it. Exiting the caves, Link and Tatl find themselves in the middle of Clock Town, the geographical and economic center of Termina, a parallel world to Hyrule. They discover that they have arrived while the city is in full preparation for its annual festival, the Carnival of Time. Little by little, Link learns that a looming catastrophe is threatening the land: the Moon in the sky has assumed a horrible, evil face and has abandoned its orbit, instead traveling straight toward Termina. In three days, it will crash directly into Clock Town, presumably destroying all of Termina. With the third day almost up, Link finds the Skull Kid and retrieves the Ocarina of Time. Upon touching his precious instrument, Link is overcome by a memory of Princess Zelda teaching him the "Song of Time", remembering that the Goddess of Time will aid Link if he plays the song. Link learns from Tatl's brother, Tael, that in order to defeat the evil of Majora's Mask, he must travel to all four of the outlying regions of Termina and rescue "the four who are there," without much in the way of explanation. Left with no other option, Link and Tatl play the "Song of Time" as previously instructed. Link and Tatl are taken backwards into time, and find themselves back at the precise point in time at which they arrived in Termina. Tatl recalls the Happy Mask Salesman's promise, and the salesman promptly teaches Link the "Song of Healing", sealing the curse placed upon Link within a Deku Mask, allowing him to assume his Deku Scrub form at his leisure. However, when he hears they failed to obtain Majora's Mask, the frustrated Happy Mask Salesman reveals to them the true nature of the ominous mask; it was created by a long-extinct tribe for use in their hexing rituals, but fearing misuse, they sealed it away to prevent a deadly cataclysm. The Happy Mask Salesman eventually recovered it, but he too, was ambushed by the Skull Kid on his travels. Once he had the mask, the Skull Kid initially used its power for small-time mischief before summoning forth the Moon to destroy Termina. The Happy Mask Salesman, aware of Link's past acts of heroism, has faith in his ability to regain the mask before he departs after the passing of three days. Using the Hero's Bow that he found within Woodfall Temple, Link is able to access Snowhead in the north, which is trapped in a season of perpetual winter. Using the Lens of Truth, Link is able to see the ghost of Darmani, a fallen hero of the Gorons who reside in the mountain. He follows Darmani's ghost to his grave, where he tells Link his story, and of his disappointment with dying before he could save his people. Playing the "Song of Healing", Link is able to heal his soul, and allow him to pass on from the mortal realm; his spirit is sealed inside a Goron Mask, which Link uses to assume his form. Within the Goron Shrine, a young Goron is crying for his missing father. Link eventually finds the Goron Elder, who asks "Darmani" to ease his son's distress by playing him the "Goron's Lullaby", however, he cannot remember the entire song. When Link plays the unfinished song for the Goron Elder's Son, he teaches him the rest of the song, inadvertently causing himself to fall asleep. Link plays the "Goron's Lullaby" for the bewitched Biggoron who inadvertently brought about the death of Darmani, allowing him to enter Snowhead Temple. After defeating Goht inside, spring returns to the mountains. With the coming of spring, Link is granted access to a cave wherein lives Medigoron, a manufacturer of Powder Kegs. After passing a small test, Link is granted permission to carry Powder Kegs and use them at his disposal. Using a Powder Keg, Link is able to access Romani Ranch, where he is overjoyed to find his horse, still alive despite the Skull Kid's earlier words. After promising Romani to help save the cows from mysterious invaders, Link is taught "Epona's Song", allowing him to summon Epona to his side in certain places. Using his horse, he is able to jump the fence leading to the Great Bay in the west. The water temperature of the sea has gotten progressively warmer, rendering it inhospitable to aquatic lifeforms. Close to the beach, Link finds a fatally injured Zora and helps him ashore. The Zora, whose name is Mikau, tells Link of the troubles that have befallen the Great Bay -- among them the capture of the eggs of Lulu, his bandmate in the all-Zora band, The Indigo-Go's -- before collapsing. Link heals his soul with the "Song of Healing", sealing his spirit inside a Zora Mask. Using his new form's capacity for swimming, Link is able to sneak inside the fortress of the pirates that captured Lulu's eggs. While there, he overhears a conversation between Aveil and a subordinate; while transporting the eggs from Zora Hall to their stronghold, the pirates were attacked by Deep Pythons, losing three eggs near Pinnacle Rock. Link is able to trade with a local Fisherman, who gives him a Seahorse that he caught. The Seahorse, wishing to rejoin its mate, guides Link to Pinnacle Rock, where Link rescues the final eggs. Link takes all the eggs to the Marine Research Lab, where they hatch and teach Link the "New Wave Bossa Nova"; the Professor admonishes him to rush to Lulu's side and play for her the song. As he does so, Lulu's missing voice is restored, awakening the Giant Turtle, a guardian of the sea. The Giant Turtle takes Link to Great Bay Temple, wherein he defeats Gyorg and restores the water's temperature. Using a mask he obtained from the Gorman Brothers earlier, Link is able to enter Ikana Canyon, the once-proud home of two warring nations. This inhospitable land is mostly devoid of living inhabitants; a group of Gibdos have surrounded a house nearby. Link is able to restore the flow of water, activating the music box that is part of the house. The resulting song causes the Gibdos to retreat within the earth, allowing the little girl who lives there to leave her house freely again. Link is able to bypass her and sneak into her house, where he finds her deformed father, who has been cursed by Gibdos. Link is able to play him the "Song of Healing", sealing the curse within theGibdo Mask. Link is able to use the mask to traverse the Empty Well nearby, leading him into the Ancient Castle of Ikana. Within the haunted castle, Link encounters Igos du Ikana, King of Ikana, and his two bodyguards. After defeating them by bringing forth sunlight, Igos tells Link of the curse that was placed upon the land, preventing even the undead from dying. He teaches him the "Elegy of Emptiness", which can summon forth copies of his various forms, allowing him to climb the Stone Tower and enter the temple therein. In order to complete the temple, Link must manipulate gravity itself. After defeating Twinmold, the undead of Ikana may rest again, and Link has rescued all Four Giants. Gradually, Link learns from the Four Giants that the Skull Kid was once their friend, whom they had to leave behind when they left Termina to guard the land from their sleep. Using the "Oath to Order", Link summons the Four Giants on the eve of the Carnival of Time; they are indeed able to stop the Moon from falling, and the Skull Kid is rendered unconscious. As a reunited Tatl and Tael celebrate their victory, however, the mask reveals itself to be capable of acting on its own power; it travels into the Moon and is able to bring it down with more force, preventing even the Four Giants from stopping it from consuming everything. Though Tatl initally pleads with Link to restore time to the First Day, he realizes that they must destroy the spirit within the mask to free the land. Link bravely ventures after the mask. Inside, or on, the Moon, Link finds himself on a pastoral, green field populated by strange children wearing the Boss Remains, as well as one wearing Majora's Mask. If Link trades all of the masks he has accumulated and solves thetrials set forth by the children, the one wearing Majora's Mask will challenge him to a fight; to make the battle more fair, he presents him with the Fierce Deity's Mask. After Link defeats the three forms of Majora, the mask is rendered powerless, and a new day dawns. The Four Giants, though they must depart once more, make friends with the Skull Kid, and the Happy Mask Salesman has his mask. Though hesitant, Link leaves Termina behind to continue the search for his missing friend, as the happy inhabitants of Termina celebrate the Carnival of Time. A post-credits scene reveals that Link and Epona made their way back to the Lost Woods, as they ride off towards a mysterious light that breaks through the dense forest. A large tree stump with carvings of Link, Skull Kid, Tael and Tatl, and the Four Giants is shown after. Cast Ben Barnes as Link Saoirse Ronan as Zelda Ben Kingsley as Ganon/Gannondorf